


Pretty Faces

by TurtleMomma



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Body Dysmorphic Disorder, But Also Angsty???, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Gen, I Worked For An Entire Year On This Thats How Lazy I Am, My fav, Polyamory, SO, Self-Esteem Issues, Sleepovers, Turtles In Makeup, pls love it, this is rlly fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-01 15:43:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16768084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurtleMomma/pseuds/TurtleMomma
Summary: Donnie blamed the lack of coffee he had this morning, he really did.  If he had just made that black cup of bitter coffee, the comment wouldn't had so foolishly slipped out.  He didn't even remember what led him to say such a stupid thing.  All he could recall was pale lanky arms tenderly embracing him, lovingly whispering sweet nothings, calling him gorgeous and beautiful, all while brushing his chapped lips against Donnie's pale green neck.  The heat in the turtle's face was apparent and couldn't help but squirm a bit under Casey's benevolent touches and compliments.  He had felt so loved that he almost believed he was as beautiful and wonderful as Casey claimed.  Almost.“I know for a fact I'm not beautiful, Casey.”---Donnie is having trouble accepting himself and his looks, so April and Casey try helping by hosting a sleepover.





	Pretty Faces

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 and wrote this purposely for fun. I also do not have ANY experience with makeup or how to actually put it on. I had to research a lot of stuff, so I am very sorry if I get something wrong.
> 
> Warning – This Story contains an established Polyamorous relationship, those of the male gender wearing make-up, and mentions of body dysmorphia. If this bothers you in any way, please do not read and do not leave any hate comments about it.
> 
> A/N – I wrote this for my side hoe because the world needs more poly Casey x Donnie x April. So I honestly could not resist their request- which btw if you're reading this Liz, I'm so sorry this is a year laTE. I also needed an excuse to write my babes wearing makeup. By the way- this is my first Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles story I have ever finished, so I'm very sorry if it comes off as rusty or out of character.

Donnie blamed the lack of coffee he had this morning, he really did. If he had just made that black cup of bitter coffee, the comment wouldn't have so foolishly slipped out. He didn't even remember what led him to say such a stupid thing. All he could recall was pale lanky arms tenderly embracing him, lovingly whispering sweet nothings, calling him gorgeous and beautiful, all while brushing his chapped lips against Donnie's pale green neck. The heat in the turtle's face was apparent and couldn't help but squirm a bit under Casey's benevolent touches and compliments. He had felt so loved that he almost believed he was as beautiful and wonderful as Casey claimed. Almost.

“I know for a fact I'm not beautiful, Casey.” 

The way he had felt his boyfriend freeze made Donnie's gut twist in regret and panic. It was obvious Donnie never liked his body, or how he looked despite his best to hide the insecurity. Out of all his brothers, he probably felt the most uncomfortable being a mutant. So he tried his best to not let that insecurity slip, even for a second. Yet it still came, poured out- spilled- everywhere, making a giant mess that even the genius couldn't clean up. He dared to turn his head where he met Casey's sad gaze. He didn't want his pity. Donnie had averted his gaze to the floor, he felt smaller all of the sudden. 

Donnie had managed to fidget out of his boyfriend's embrace, unable to look him in the eye. “Sorry, I'm... uh, I forgot I have stuff to do in my lab. Sorry.” swiftly walking away, as he had continued to avoid the disappointed look he was sure the other was ogling. It was just the lack of coffee. It had to be the lack of coffee. He should have just had that cup of coffee.

\---

April had clicked the roof of her mouth with her tongue, pale blue eyes had displayed an emotion of concern. After hearing Casey talk about the events of earlier that morning, April knew that they had to step in and help their lover. She knew- as did everyone else- Donnie was on the stubborn side when it came to taking compliments. April could understand that, as an insecure teenager would. Having looked in the mirror and not being happy with what she saw on an occasional basis, she really did understand. Despite that- she knew there had to be a way to help Donnie, right? April thought to herself for a good moment, what did she normally do when she felt insecure or needed some self-esteem boosting? It hit her. 

“Casey,” April grinned, she had an idea, “How about we invite Donnie and everyone else to a sleepover? I've got a plan.” The hockey player blinked a couple times, a sleepover? Definitely not what he had in mind, but if April knew how to help their boyfriend who was he to say no? “Sounds cool, red, what's the plan?”

\---

“A Sleepover?” Leo's eyes widened, his voice sounding quite interested by the idea. April's round face brightened, “Yeah! It'll be fun, right?” 

“Not to sound like I'm _against_ the idea or anything, but don't we see each other on a daily basis? Why would we need to all go over to your place just to hang out?” Raph frowned, crossing his arms over his plastron. “Well- yeah, but we usually aren't having fun,” April laughs before hushing into a whisper, “Plus, it'll be a great way to get Donnie out and hopefully enjoy himself.” Raphael's face softens and nods. The shorter turtle dared a glance towards the lab doors, his immediate younger brother had been cooped in there all day- as per usual- and knowing he'll never admit it, he was worried about the genius. If this sleepover idea of April's would get him out of that lab more he wasn't going to complain.

“Woo! This sounds like it'll be so much fun! You totally have pizza at your apartment, right April?” Mikey chirped, leaning against the ginger, causing the girl to laugh. “I think I still have a couple boxes of those pizza rolls.” Mikey's eyes glimmered with a joyous excitement which caused April to let a small chuckle slip past her lips, she knew the youngest would be the most rapturous. Then she let a small frown paint her face, she just hoped her boyfriend- the whole reason she even _suggested_ the sleepover in the first place- would be just as ecstatic.

\---

Donnie was in his lab- obviously- and he knew very well Leo would command him to come out sooner or later, the leader was always a mother hen and would no doubt worry if the turtle so much as skipped a single meal. He let a small sigh escape his mouth, if he was being completely honest he didn't want to leave the safety of his lab. Not trusting his mouth, or even his body language. Not since yesterday morning's events with Casey. The reptile refused to spill any more than he already had, not wanting to discombobulate the situation more. His idiotic sensitivity about himself and his looks was trivial, Donnie had convinced himself. Who would want to hear him gush out about how he's too scrawny, or how he thinks his reddish brown eyes are creepy, or how he doesn't like the shape of his face, or his shade of green, not to even mention his voice is- his mind was spiraling again. Donnie let out a wobbly exhale, he needed to be stronger than this. 

Before the reptile could even kick himself in the head more, he felt warm hands grab his shoulders and lips caress his cheek. “Hello, darling.” Casey hummed and gave a toothy grin. “I told you I hate inane pet names, Jones,” Donnie huffed irritably, but refused to shake out of the loving embrace, “Either way, what do you want?” 

“Well,” Casey began while slowly massaging his love's _very_ tense shoulders, “April is hosting a sleepover at her apartment, and it would be cool if you- well- you know, came?” Donnie had leaned his head against Casey's chest, blissful for the free massage. “A sleepover?” “That's what I said, babe.”

“Stop that,” Donnie warned, a dangerous edge in his voice, “Anyway, I doubt I'll have any choice but to go so I'll see you there I guess.” Casey frowned, did he not want to go? The hockey player didn't want to force Donnie into going somewhere he wasn't comfortable with, even if Donnie _was_ the reason April was hosting the sleepover at all. “Hey D, you don't have to go if you don't want to-” “No, no I'm going. I'm just being satirical.” Casey didn't let up his frown but was relieved in some way that Donnie actually wanted to go. “It'll be fun Don, I promise.” Or Casey hoped.

Soon enough, the two heard a gentle knock that was unmistakably April's. Donnie sniggered to himself, she never really had to knock- it's not like _Casey_ ever knocked- but she always insisted it is rude otherwise. When the girl came in, she smiled brightly before pecking both her boyfriend's on the lips, “Hey Casey we better get back to my apartment, clean the place up before tonight.” Casey finished kneading Donnie's shoulders and smiled back, “Alright red. Sorry, Don, we gotta go for now.”

The turtle felt his heart constrict for a second, he didn't want them to leave yet. Donnie let out a sigh, “It's fine.” April could hear the slight hesitation in his voice but chose to say nothing. She had to focus on making sure this sleepover went well. “Don't worry Donnie, we'll see you later tonight! It'll be fun.” The girl pecked Donnie's forehead and waved, headed for the exit. Casey blew a flirtatious kiss in the turtle's direction before he followed their girlfriend out- who was on the phone with Karai, she had asked her for something that he couldn't make out. Donnie rolled his eyes, and the small smile he held went flat. “Get it together, Donnie. You're just being too sensitive again.” the turtle's frown deepened. Too sensitive.

\---

The bathroom. The turtle stood there. He didn't know how long he was in there for, maybe a few minutes? Donnie stared at his reflection, his face unreadable. He studied the image before him like he was studying a painting. An amateur painting just waiting to be criticized and picked apart at every angle. His chest burned. He wants to just punch the mirror- to punch that disgusting thing- deepened, but that would just make a scene. He didn't want to make a scene. His eyes stung, how was he suppose to keep it together for the rest of the night? The next morning too? He wanted to go, he _really_ did. That's what he told Casey.

Donnie scratched the back of his hand irritably. He needed to stop. To stop staring at the reflection, stop picking apart everything wrong with him, stop stop stop. The reptile's legs felt like jelly, and his heart raced. Why was this suddenly a problem? Technically, it's always been a problem- but Donnie would use his brain, his inventions, and his sarcasm to make up for the lack he saw on the outside. Yet it wasn't enough anymore. Why wasn't it enough? Why wasn't he enough?

He looked back at himself, his eyes scanned everything. Those cursed reddish-brown eyes looked down at his feet. They were big, he hated them. Next, his eyes glanced at his hands, they were shaking and huge and _ugly_ , he loathed them. Then he started to caress his plastron, it was rough and scratched, he was repulsed by it. Finally, he reached the final offender, his face. The gap in his mouth was a stab to any eye, he hated it. Really, his entire face was an insult but he digressed. 

He cried. Silently, tears soaked into his purple mask and all he did was stand there and look at himself. Donnie wished he didn't tell Casey he would go, as now he felt he had to go. Donnie didn't get a chance to calm down, as he heard the gentle- yet somehow firm- knocking that was obviously his eldest brother. “Donnie, you've been in there for a while now- you alright?” The younger rolled his eyes, leave it to Leo to notice how long someone has been in the bathroom. 

“I didn't flush myself down the toilet, Leo, I'm fine.” Donnie croaked, the turtle just hoped Leo didn't notice the rasp in his voice. “You sure?” Leo pushed, “Do you want me to come in?” _No_ , he did not want his older brother to see him like _this_. “I'm serious Leo, I'm fine. I'll be out in a moment,” there was a stretched silence, and Donnie could feel his brother's doubt through the door, “I promise I'll be out in a moment, I'm _fine_.” Another few seconds of silence and the other simply caved, “Alright, but hurry up. We're about to leave to April's apartment.” 

After he splashed his face with some water a few times and took a deep breath, Donnie opened the bathroom door smiling as he saw Mikey's overjoyed grin. “Where you been, D? We were waiting for you! Already packed you a bag, everything important you'll need is in there.” To confirm his younger brother's statement there indeed was a bag packed for him. “We're going to be late if we don't hurry over to April's.” Donnie had heard their eldest brother huffed.

“Calm down Fearless,” Raph had grinned- Leo was sure to give his immediate younger brother his distinctive disapproving glare- and continued, “I'm pretty sure April could care less if we're late.” There was a slight hesitation in Leo's voice- as he knew Raph was _technically_ right- but he was skittish about being late, “Well it would be rude, Raph.” “Whatever you say, Leo.”

\---

In the end, they were five minutes late. As bitter as Leo was about that undeniable fact, he wore a big smile as April let them in- giving Donnie a swift peck of course. His face heated at the sudden affection, as it was a bit more _public_ than he was used to or even comfortable with. April got the hint and gave an apologetic smile. Donnie's gut twisted a bit in guilt but had managed to swallow it down. It was going to be a long night.

“So,” Raph clicked his tongue, plopped on the couch already, “What are we suppose to do- like during sleepovers?” Michelangelo had jumped beside his older brother with his smile as bright as ever, “Well usually in my television shows or movies pillow fights and sharing dramatic plot driven secrets is all that really happens.” Ocean blue eyes rolled as Leo sat cross-legged on the floor below the sofa, his brother really did watch too much television. “Well,” Karai piped from the kitchen, who had helped Casey with the pizza rolls, “I brought over my make-up kit.” 

“What- no, no, no. No one touches this natural beauty.” Raph had immediately declined the obvious offer, however, his immediate older brother had stood up from his position on the floor- grin wide, “That sounds fun.” 

“Really?” Donnie tried his hardest to gulp down the high-strung in his voice. It's not that a make-over didn't sound fun- if anything it sounded pleasurable- it was more his mind buzzing with a million thoughts of how such an idea could go wrong. What if he put makeup on one of his siblings or lovers and they hated it? What if nobody wanted to put makeup on him? What if he was _ugly_ with makeup on- more so than without? His mind would have continued to spiral deeper, if not for Mikey's ostentatious excitement, “Dude, this will be so much fun! Can't wait to make these eyes pop!” Raph had caved, with an irritable huff- it wouldn't hurt him.

April had noticed the gears were turning in her boyfriend's head, she had quickly found a way to comfort, “Don't stress Donnie, I'll help you. Not to brag or anything, but I put on some mean concealer.” The girl's heart fluttered with warmth seeing the turtle's expression change to that of a small laugh, “Thanks, April.” Maybe it wouldn't be as bad as the turtle in purple had originally feared. 

Everyone had gathered themselves in a circular manner just as Casey had come into the living room with a hot plate of pizza rolls- which Michelangelo had eagerly taken the plate from the hockey player's hands- and squished himself between Donnie and Raph. April reached behind her and grabbed her own several makeup kits, setting them in the middle, “Alright, since there is like seven of us we'll need to divide ourselves. Mikey and Raph, Leo and Karai, and- and I guess Casey, Donnie, and I will improvise here. Any objections?”

“Yeah uh- I don't think I have it in me to trust Mikey with my face?” The only response the turtle in red got was a scoff from the youngest brother, “Please, by the time I'm done with you, you'll be asking me every day to highlight your face.” While the two continued to bicker uselessly, the others had already started to open the many of make-up kits supplied by April and Karai.

Karai had gently bopped Leo's beak with a finger covered in primer cream, smiling from ear to ear- which in turn caused the leader in blue to let out a contagious giggle- before she applied more cream to his face. Karai had made sure she thoroughly rubbed in the cream, her fingers flushing against the scaly skin. Leo thought it felt weird, but it also felt nice? When the girl in front of him finished putting the primer on his face, she then applied the same substance to her own. Only to almost mess it up, startled by an unholy screech. It was undeniably Mikey- and the panicked yet frustrated look on Raph said it all.

“Rap, you're horrible at this! You are ruining my adorable face, I trusted you bro!”

“Shut up, I'm tryin' alright?”

Casey had busted out laughing, shoving Raph playfully, before turning back around to where April was finishing up the concealer on Donnie's face. “Hey, Don, you got to relax. Try loosening your face a bit.” April smiled warmly. Donnie released the breath he didn't realize he was holding and tried his best to chill out. He knew he was getting nervous over nothing- but his mind was going so fast and all his thoughts were about _him_ and his _body_. Usually, he would just bottle it up or even cry it out alone in his lab, but he couldn't exactly do that at a sleepover.

_'I should have said no to Casey-'_

“Hey D, how much you wanna bet you're gonna be the best looking babe by the end of the night?” Casey grinned, resting his head on the purple-clad turtle's shoulder.

“Oh, I don't know about all that-”

“With my skills, definitely.” April boasted while applying eyeliner to her boyfriend. “Well, I'm not going to win, because _Raphael_ here is acting as if he's never seen a brush in his life.” Mikey glared, causing Raph's eye to twitch in annoyance. “I said shut up! You're distracting me, I can't focus!” Mikey had only stuck his tongue out in response.

“All due respects O'Neil, but I apply makeup every morning since I was a little girl.” Karai chipped in a small grin on her face, mostly focusing on Leo's as she applied a dark blue eyeliner. Donnie got a small airy laugh out of the whole situation, though looking over at Leonardo made his gut twist. Karai definitely wasn't kidding- Leo looked absolutely _pretty_. Even Mikey looked stunning with Raph's amateur makeup job.

Wow, was he really going to get jealous of his brothers? Donnie really needed to get his act together, but the ever so speeding of his heartbeat, the quickness of his breath, and the wash of humiliation about the whole thing really were taking him over. He felt so bad because April is putting everything she's got into making him something beautiful and Casey is giving him those stupid compliments again. Yet here he is being self-conscious because he's _so ugly_ and it's _getting hotter_ and he needs to _get out of here_.

In an irrational and haste motion, Donnie smacks the brush April was using to apply blush on him away and swiftly made his way into the nearest bathroom. Locking the door behind him, the genius slid down to his knees and silently broke, not even wanting to know what the others were out there thinking. He tried so hard to at least make it through the night. Just one night. Why was this so hard? Why did he have to let that one, insignificant comment slip? This was a mess, he was a mess. What's worse is that his tears are sure to ruin April's makeup, making the already humiliation double. Then, there was a gentle knock on the door again.

 _'Leo..'_ Donnie knew it was his eldest brother, it was always him.

“Hey Donnie, I just want to know if you're doing alright.”

“I'm doing fine, Leo.”

“Come on Donnie, please don't lie to me.” Leo's desperation was clear, but Donnie wouldn't cave so easy. Even with his back literally against a wall, he'd rather drown in his feelings than just talk about it. Next was April and Casey, the former knocking on the bathroom door as well to let the turtle know it was her.

“Donnie... I don't know if I did something wrong, but you got to talk to us. We just want you to feel better.” Donatello's heart swells up because no matter how many times he has to realize it- April cares. She loves him. As does Casey, even if he's not the most flattering with his words.

“Guys, I _can't_.” Donnie whines, practically begging for them to drop it. He doesn't want to drop everything on them. All the baggage, all the bottled emotions. There was a silence, long and stretched. As if time had stopped forever. A part of him wants it to be because they left him alone so he could gather his thoughts but at the same time the thought that they did sicken him. With another shaky breath, he finally said something, “I'm... I'm not great.”

He could hear Leo about to counter so he started again, “I'm not pretty or handsome or anything to describe attractively. I've known that for so long, and when you all say something as idiotic as 'hey beautiful' I lose it. I analyze myself every time I look in the mirror, I hate it. I can't _stand_ it. I don't know what to do. I try so hard to hide that I just can't stand myself, but I'm not even good with that.” Nobody said anything. Mikey and Raph opened their mouth to say something, but words were at lost to them. They all knew Donnie was insecure, but hearing him say it out loud- it was still a slap to the face.

Donnie's heart banged every second that ticked by and nobody said anything- maybe he really shouldn't have. What was he thinking? Until he heard someone put their hand on the door, “D, please unlock the door.” It was Casey. With a gulp, a wipe of the tears, and smeared makeup, Donnie forced himself up and to the door. With a click of the lock, Casey gently pushed the door open.

Before Donnie could apologize for this whole mess, Casey roughly pulls the taller turtle into a tight hug. Unshed tears glassing up his eyes. Moments pass and Casey still refused to let his boyfriend go, in fact, April walks over quietly to join. Donnie wasn't sure how to respond- as touch starved as he usually is, he's never sure what to do when a hug happens- but ultimately decides to close his eyes and relax his entire body. Melting into the embrace.

“Babe, I want- no- _need_ you to know is that I love you, okay? I don't care what you're big brain says, I'll always find you gorgeous.” Casey gushes, hugging tighter as April hums in agreement. Donnie's chest swelled up again, in that way it first did months ago when he realized these two were the loves of his life. As if the moment couldn't get softer, his brothers and sister came to circle around him joining in on the hug.

“Donnie... We're always here for you and we'll be here to help you through this too. You just got to give us a chance.” Leo gave his biggest supportive smile.

“Yeah, even though you know I'm not good at this cheering up thing- you know you can always let off some steam with me whenever.”

“Don't forget that Karai and I can give you makeovers anytime you're feeling down!”

Then, Donnie's first genuine smile of the night dusted his features. He was on the verge of crying again, but this time he might just let them shed in front of everybody, because gosh did they care. Even if there was a screeching holler in the back of his mind telling him they're pretending, something about this giant warm hug made him decide to finally ignore that obnoxious demon- even if it was just for tonight.

“Alright that's enough with all the mushy nonsense, let's get back to the makeover.” Donnie gently pushed, as everyone followed back. The turtle in purple watched as they all gathered- Karai sitting beside Raph this time to what looks like actually teach him a thing or two, much to Mikey's delight. Casey and April sat on both sides of him, Donnie choosing to lean on the former.

 _'Yeah,'_ he thought. _'I'll be okay.' ___

**Author's Note:**

> A/N - I hope everyone liked this! I know the ending seemed rushed, but man did I just really want this story to get finished. I also know body dysmorphia isn't so easily cured- if it even can be. So I want everyone to know, Donnie's insecurity wasn't exactly gone by the end of my stupid fic and he's definitely got a long road ahead of him. I don't know why I had the need to explain, I just really take the topic seriously and I don't want to misrepresent. Anyway, if y'all liked this don't be afraid to kudos and comment- criticism is welcomed too!


End file.
